The Multi-Bloodline Experiment
by TheHazz1337
Summary: Orochimaru is a man known by the Hidden Leaf Village for conducting inhumane experiments, but when he is found before he can see the results of his last experiment in the village, he creates 3 heroes that overwhelm any other ninja in power.
1. Chapter 1

**The multi-bloodline experiment**

"Human talking/SHOUTING"  
>'Human thinkingmental communication'  
><strong>"DemonSummon speaking/SHOUTING"  
>'DemonSummon thinking/mental communication'**

_Chapter 1_

A small seven year old boy, with spiky blonde hair wearing an orange jumpsuit, sprinted through the streets of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Behind him it sounded like there was a stampede, but I'd you looked you would see a large group of civilians and even some ninjas. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, third Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox or if you asked the people chasing him he was the reincarnation of the Nine-Tails.

His cerulean eyes that usually held great amounts of happiness, now held unprecedented amounts of fear as the larger than usual group chasing after him slowly caught up to him. One thing he had learnt from all of his time spent evading people, was most of the nooks and crannies in the Hidden Leaf Village, however today he was unlucky as he was in the Red Light District of the village, which was the only place he hadn't looked around as it was full of drunk shinobi of higher levels than the genin chasing him, meaning that chunin who could hide their feelings towards the boy when sober would chase him and ultimately catch up to him. This meant that he took a guess on his hope that the alley he ducked into would have a small place for him to hide in and when he turned the corner he looked back towards the mob chasing him and ran straight into a 6 foot brick wall at his full speed.

"HA THE DEMON RAN INTO A WALL! NOW WE CAN KILL HIM!" "YEAH!"

Hearing this broke Naruto out of his daze and brought him even more fear than before, if that was even possible. Jumping up as fast as he could, his eyes darting around for an escape, he cried, "Please let me go! I haven't done anything!" which was responded by multiple shouts of various things while the mob moved towards Naruto "STOP LYING DEMON!" " YOU KILLED MY WIFE!" "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE, DEMON!" After this had been said, multiple people dived towards Naruto and started beating, cutting, stabbing him before they all moved back when they felt a large amount of chakra pulse out from him, the amount of which would be impossible for nearly all chunin, never mind a pre-academy child. One of the civilians near the back shouted, "THE DEMON IS SHOWING HIS POWER! RUN!" which he and around five other civilians promptly did.

_Meanwhile inside the seal..._

**'This chakra... I haven't felt anything like it since the Sage himself... but this somehow feels even more powerful.'**

_Back in the alley..._

As the Nine-Tails' chakra ran through his body, healing him as fast as possible, Naruto pushed himself up on shaky legs. His hair hanging over his eyes, he could feel a burning pain in his behind them. Palm facing forward, he raised his hand towards the group, who began to panic just thinking about what the 'demon' would do to them, as he lifted his head up showing his eyes which had a red background with a small pupil surrounded by three concentric rings, each with three tomoe on. At this moment he shouted "ALMIGHTY PUSH" as chakra flew out of his extended arm and collided with the group, throwing them out of the alley and into the wall opposite, before Naruto collapsed, only to be caught by one of the two ANBU that had arrived before the mob had been thrown out of the alley. The one that caught him had a Dog mask on and gravity defying silver hair, whilst the other one had a Weasel mask on with black hair and glowing red eyes through the mask's eye-holes.**  
><strong>

"Shit, Weasel tie up that scum over there," the Dog masked ANBU said, pointing at the piled up mob, "take them to T&I for what they deserve, whilst I take Naruto to the hospital." Following this, the Dog masked ANBU Body Flickered to the special room Naruto had set up in the Hokage Tower, that was unknown to anyone but the ANBU that were assigned to help Naruto when anything happened to him, Naruto's personal doctor and nurse and the Hokage. This was one of the safety precautions needed for anything that was there to help Naruto, as if any of the civilians or ninja were told of it, then the civilian council would undoubtedly find out and complain at the Hokage for 'favoring _that_ child' and, while they wouldn't have any control over him when he became a ninja, which he repeatedly shouted to the Hokage, or even an academy student, they still had the ability to do something while he was a civilian. So the instant the Dog masked ANBU appeared in the room the doctor was rushing in, as he was alerted in advance by the detection seals around the room, and the Hokage was there with a look of worry on his face as he saw the condition of Naruto. Setting Naruto down on the lone bed in the room, the ANBU pulled his mask off, revealing a headband covering his left eye and a mask covering his face from the bridge of his nose down and even covering his neck.

"Kakashi, report." The Hokage said to the newly identified Kakashi. "Yes, Lord Hokage, but we didn't see much." Kakashi spoke with a respectful bow to the aged Hokage, "When we arrived all we saw was Naruto stand up and raise his hand towards the mob that was surrounding him, before he shouted "Almighty Push" and released chakra from his hand before the mob flew backwards across the street, into a wall on the other side. Itachi is currently taking those _people_ for a visit with Ibiki." The Hokage took the information with a surprised look on his face, but he gave a nod before speaking, "Interesting, Kakashi. You are free to go, unless you would like to stay?" "I'll stay and wait until Naruto wakes up."

_Back when Kakashi moved Naruto, in the alley..._

A boy and girl, around the same age as Naruto stood, talking about what they had seen Naruto do. The boy stood a few inches above the girl, with dark brown hair that covered his forehead and hung down next to his right eye. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black ANBU style pants that had bandage-style tape around the hem. The girl had light brown hair that hung down half of her back. She wore clothes similar to the boy's, but with a sleeveless dark purple t-shirt.  
>"Those eyes looked the exact same as our own." "What do you think that could mean Arashi-kun?"<br>The now identified Arashi looked at his partner before saying, "I think we found the third survivor of the experiment, Manami-chan."  
>Manami looked confused before questioning, "Third? Weren't the only two?" "I was sure I told you, when we were saved from Orochi-Teme's lab, I heard the Hokage say 'Naruto was a part of this experiment too, go help him' to the two ANBU that we just saw, Dog and Weasel." "Oh, I understand now. When he gets out of the hospital we should find him and talk to him. He looks like he lives alone too, judging by the fact that he was being chased and didn't have a parent to help him." "Now, we need to get to our apartment before the seals get set for the night." After this the two ran down the street towards their apartment building.<p>

_Naruto's mindscape_

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was in a place that greatly resembled a sewer system. However, the first thing that Naruto realized was that this was not the sewers of his home village, as he had been thrown in those enough to be able to recognize what any part of them looked like. 'Strange. Must have been thrown out of the village when I was knocked out after my beating. No surprise there.' It was at this moment a voice rumbled through the sewers, making Naruto spring up.

**"Naruto... come to me..."**

'Okay now that's something scarier than your average civilian or ninja. Stay calm Naruto, and act like you're in control of the situation if possible.'  
>Naruto walked through out the sewer until it opened up into a room that was 100 feet every way. In front of him was a large gate stopping whatever must need a cage that big from escaping. In the middle of the gate was a large tag with the kanji for 'Seal' written on it. He heard movement from the other side of the gate and saw two giant red slitted eyes staring at him.<p>

**"The jailor has come to see his prisoner"** "Huh? What are you talking about? Who are you?" 'If only there was light in here'

As this thought passed through his mind the room lit up to show Naruto a large fox that was easily 50 feet tall and wide with nine tails swinging through the air behind him aimlessly. As Naruto stepped back in fear, the fox let out a laugh. **"It looks like your question has been answered for you, but I'll still answer them. Firstly is that your Fourth Hokage didn't kill me, he sealed me inside of you. Second as I'm sure you have guessed by now, or I really do have a pathetic child to be sealed inside, I am the Nine-Tailed Fox!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**The multi-bloodline experiment**

"Human talking/SHOUTING"  
>'Human thinkingmental communication'  
><strong>"DemonDemon in human form/Summon speaking/SHOUTING"  
>'DemonDemon in human form/Summon thinking/mental communication'  
><em>"Jutsu"<em>  
><strong>

_Chapter 2 - The truth and explanations._

_Naruto's mindscape_**  
><strong>

**"I am the Nine-Tailed Fox!" **"Why did you attack the village!? Why did you kill my parents?" **"Kit, I'm going to tell you the truth, so you better believe me here." **"Right, fox! Wait do you have a name? Calling you 'fox' seems weird. It's like you calling me 'human'." The Nine-Tails got a shocked look on it's face he was expecting Naruto to shout out something about the demon fox trying to lie to him. **"You're different, kit. For that I'll tell you. It's Kurama" **"Want anything else before you tell me your story? Like for me to change this place to something other than a sewer?" **"Huh, now that I think about it, I hate this sewer. If you're offering to change it I'll take that. And for another thing, could you let me see, hear and smell things from the outside?" **"Alright man!" **'Ugh everyone thinks I'm a guy, damn it.' "Kit, I'm not a guy" **Kurama said, her voice taking on a more feminine tone. "Huh?" **"If you don't believe me, I'll change into my human form after you change this place, it'd make talking to you easier anyways." **"Alright, I'll change it."

Naruto closed his eyes in concentration and the sewer changed into a bright white void, before a circle pulsed out from underneath where Naruto was standing and spread across the clearing and up the walls. A white flash appeared, causing Naruto and Kurama to close their eyes and when they opened them there was a large field with a forest to one side and animals running around flash appeared as Kurama held up her side of the deal and changed into her human form, the seal appearing on a necklace around her neck. This necklace, however, was the only piece of clothing she was wearing, so when Naruto opened his eyes he saw a beautiful girl with crimson red hair. As his eyes moved further down her body he caught sight of her DD-cup breasts standing high off of her body. Moving down past her flat toned abdomen, he saw her long shapely legs and when she turned around he couldn't help but look at her large firm looking ass. At this moment blood started trickling down from his nose. He may have only been seven, but he had known of things of the sexual nature when he was in the Hokage's office when the old man wasn't there. The aged Hokage had left out his Icha Icha book and Naruto had opened it to see what it was that the man was reading when he was alone in his office. After looking through a few of the pages, he had a severe nosebleed, and closed the book before he got any more ideas.

Kurama, noticing the blood from Naruto nose, walked up to him slowly, putting one foot in front of the other and swaying her hips sexily. When she reached Naruto, she pulled him into a hug, while smothering his face into her breasts before leaning down and purring in his ear, **"So Naruto-kun, do you like what you see?"** This only caused more blood from Naruto **'Ah my first male host, this is going to be even more fun in a few years.' "Alright now Naruto, come on, let me tell you what I was going to tell you."** After being released from Kurama's grasp, Naruto moved his hands up to his eyes, covering them up. "Kurama-chan, put some clothes on please!" Kurama responded by emitting another white flash and when the light cleared, she stood wearing a tight red shirt that accentuated her bust and shinobi shorts that clung to her hips and ass. She also wore a long black trench coat that hung about two inches from the floor. **"Right Naruto, is that better?" **Kurama spoke with a slight pout "Yeah it is, now I wanna hear this story!" **"Impatient aren't you, but the first part of this story would be for me to tell you who your parents were." **Naruto looked excited but confused at the information, as he thought that if the old man didn't know who his parents were, then no one would, much less the Nine-Tails, "How do you know who my parents are, the old man said he didn't know?" **"I think the 'old man' as you call him didn't want you to know yet as you would shout about it, plus your mother and father, being an S-class and SS-class respectively, had powerful enemies and you would've been assassinated within your first year." **After hearing about how strong his parents were, Naruto forgot all of his earlier confusion as it was replaced by even more excitement at the fact that he had more people to surpass when he became Hokage. "Please, tell me who they were!" **"Calm down Naruto, I'll tell you, your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the Red-Hot Habanero of the Leaf and the container I had before you, and your father was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage and Yellow Flash." **At this Naruto fell back, collapsing on the floor from fainting. When he came to, he sat up with a dazed look on his face, thinking over the information he'd just been told. After about five minutes of sitting there he became aware of Kurama shouting his name and looked up at her. **"NARUTO!" **"Huh? What?" **"Took you long enough, you've been sat still for five minutes, with me shouting at you, and you didn't even realise." **Scratching the back of his head, Naruto looked at Kurama sheepishly, "Sorry Kurama-chan."

**"Right Naruto, now time for me to tell you what really happened when I "attacked" the village. Your mother was expecting you at the time, and your father had set up a remote location for her to give birth, as a female Jinchuuriki's seal is the weakest during child birth. When the time finally came, your mother was taken to this spot, with your father at her side, to keep the seal closed in case I tried to escape. There were ANBU stationed around the place, but no-one expected anyone to find it, let alone get past them. Although, this was a mistake as a masked man, who called himself Madara Uchiha, even though I could tell that he wasn't really Madara as I had been controlled by the man before and the masked man's chakra was a lot different, did find the place and kill the ANBU and then the doctor and nurse and threatened your father, saying that either he hands over your mother, or you die. Your father saved you, of course, but there were exploding tags on your blanket, causing your father to have to get out of there. When he did, your mother was taken away from the place, and I was forced out of the seal. Before I had time to catch my bearings from being outside after so long, the man looked me in the eyes with his Sharingan and took control of me. He then used one of his jutsu to transport me to the middle of the village, while he went to hold off your father. The Third Hokage and the shinobi of your village fought strongly against me, but they couldn't stop me. However your father must have relinquished the man's control over me because, soon, I had full control over myself. Before I could try and get away, the shinobi were attacking me, and then eventually your mother and father came back to the battlefield. Your mother used her chakra chains to capture me and allow him to seal half of me in you and half of me in himself. The real cause of each of your parents' deaths by the way was not me. Your mother died due to having me extracted from her, only able to stay alive for some time afterwards because of her Uzumaki blood, and your father died because of the seal that he used, which allows him to summon the Shinigami to seal something or someone away, at the cost of the user's life." **Kurama then bowed down low, in front of a shocked Naruto, **"Naruto, I know whatever I say can't give you the love of a family that you have lacked your whole life, but I apologize and, if you want, I can train you to use my chakra cloak." **She was tackled by Naruto in a bone crushing hug, "You don't have to be sorry, Kurama-chan. It's the masked guy's fault, and we'll get him. Together. About the chakra cloak, I'd love that. Anything to follow in the footsteps of my dad, and become the greatest Hokage!" Naruto ended, letting go of Kurama and smiling brightly.

**'Speaking of chakra, that which Naruto was emitting in the attack, could it be the Rinnegan?' "Naruto, do you know how to channel chakra to parts of your body?" **Getting a nod in return, Kurama continued, **"Could you channel chakra to your eyes, I want to see something." **Following her orders, he noticed the drastic change in his view and how he could notice tiny details that he couldn't see before. He looked up to Kurama, as he heard her gasp. "What is it? Is something wrong with my eyes? Everything looks different." **"No Naruto, nothings wrong. It's just you have a dojutsu." **"Dojutsu?" **"Like the Sharingan and Byakugan that you have in your village. However, your dojutsu looks like the Rinnegan, but there's a difference than the one I've seen before, making me think that this one's a cross between the Rinnegan and Sharingan." **"Cool! So, how come I've never heard of the Rinnegan before and what does it do?" **"Firstly, the Rinnegan was thought to have gone extinct after the death of the Sage of the Six Paths as it was the dojutsu that he had, and to answer your second question there are six paths of the Rinnegan: The Deva Path, which allows the user to have control over gravity, allowing them to attract or repel people and certain jutsu. The Preta Path, which allows the user to absorb chakra including jutsu. The Animal Path, which allows the user to summon any animal they want, that isn't part of an existing summoning contract. The Asura Path, which allows the user to have metallic, detachable body parts, which can be used to harbor weapons like rockets. The Human Path, which allows the user to absorb the soul of the target and gain all of there information and jutsu or can be used to check through the memories, still getting information but keeping the target alive and not getting their jutsu. The Naraka Path, which allows control over the Outer Path and can summon the King of Hell that can test if someone is lying or not. Finally, the Outer Path, which allows the user to return the soul of one or multiple people who died recently, however if the person died earlier than the day you try to revive them, it starts costing more chakra, until the point where if the person died longer than a month ago, you will die from chakra exhaustion, even if you have Kage level reserves. You can also die if you try to revive an amount of people that is too large." **"Wow, how did the Rinnegan go extinct. If it's this powerful, then it shouldn't have. I mean from what I've heard of the old man Sage, he was said to have created Ninjutsu, and pretty much be a god in human form." **"Well Naruto, the Sage had two sons, to who he gave parts of himself. Such as, the older one got the Sharingan, which is basically a lower powered version of the Rinnegan, as it has the same prediction of attacks, copying of Nin- Tai- and Gen- jutsu and the ability to see small details and copy them if wanted, but didn't have the Paths. Although it did have an advanced form, which you have joined with your Rinnegan, which gave the ability to create the black, unquenchable flames of Amaterasu, that are said to burn for three days and nights, the unbreakable torture Genjutsu of Tsukuyomi, that lasts for three days in the genjutsu but only lasts for one second outside of it, the legendary defense of Susanoo, which manifests a skeletal torso around the user, that can be controlled to fight for them and when they get more experience in using Susanoo, they can begin to advance in the strength all the way through to a full body version. Also each person has another ability that comes with their eyes, an example being Kamui, which allows the user to make their body intangible, allowing attacks to pass through them, use it as a long range transportation technique, by stepping into the pocket dimension that Kamui creates and then stepping out again, and it can be used to trap people in the pocket dimension or even just take one of their body parts into the pocket dimension, such as an arm." **"Damn, these eyes sound so powerful, but I know that if I only use them, I will become dependent on them making me not able to fight if I am unable to use them for some reason. That's the reason why I will train every other part of being a Ninja that I can, and master it all!" **"A worthy dream, if I've ever seen one Naruto. Some other things that I forgot to tell you about the Rinnegan. It give the user an affinity to all five elements and also gives you near perfect chakra control. Trust me, this will help you. Having me sealed inside of you boosting your reserves, your parents having about as much chakra as the Nibi, being an Uzumaki anyway and having something done to you when you were younger, that you can't remember properly so I don't know what happened, but I do know that your reserves jumped after this. All of this together give you chakra reserves that are already Kage level and will start growing even more after now as we're going to be training." **"Training? Aw yeah! Training with Kurama-chan! Now I'm gonna be better than I thought before!" **"How do you think that you were going to train in my chakra cloak? Speaking of that, when you go to sleep later, I'll pull you into the seal and we'll need to do something about allowing more of my chakra through to get the chakra cloak working. Now then Naruto, it's about time you woke up, we've been talking all night and your Hokage is probably worried about you now." **"See ya later, Kurama-chan"**  
><strong>

_Hospital, day after attack_

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was in his personal room in Hokage tower, and then he heard the nurse, "Naruto-kun! How're you feeling?" "Hey Katsumi-nee-chan, I'm good. What about you?" "I'm fine Naruto-kun." "Could you get the old man for me?" Nodding, Katsumi left and a few seconds later the Hokage walked in, looking relieved. "Hey old man. Sit down, I have something to say." **'Naruto' **'Kurama-chan?' **'Yeah, we have a mental link now. The reason I talked to you is you need to put a seal around the room to keep other people from hearing what you're going to say.' **After this Kurama sent a chain of hand signs through to Naruto, who quickly activated then de-activated his Rinnegan to copy them. Going through the hand signs, and taking note of the Hokage's shocked face, Naruto put his hand on the bed and said, _**"Seal of**_** _Secrets."_ **Noticing the chakra pulse that extended and formed a barrier around him and the Hokage, Naruto gave a small nod at seeing how easily he could copy jutsu with his eyes, he heard the Hokage break out of his shocked daze and speak, "Naruto how did you learn that jutsu?" "That's part of one of the reasons I've put the seal up, so we can talk in private about where I learned that jutsu, and some other things. To begin with, who are my parents?" "Naruto, I've told you, no-one knows, I'm sorry." "So, you say I would be lying if I mentioned the names Minato and Kushina?" Stopping to look at the Hokage, who couldn't even believe that Naruto had found that out, "Thought not. Now why didn't you tell me?" "Your parents had powerful enemies Naruto, if I told you they would've killed you!" 'That's the exact same thing Kurama said' "Alright, next thing. Why didn't you tell me I have the Nine-Tails sealed in me?" "How much have you found out?!" "A lot, now answer my question." "Okay, I didn't tell you so that you could live a normal life." Naruto scoffed, before pulling down his bed sheets to show the scars he had from where Kurama couldn't heal them quickly enough, causing the Hokage to gasp, "Yeah, normal life for a child this is. I'm sure every child gets attacked by members of the village." "Naruto, if I had known it happened that often, I would have helped you." "To be honest, you still could help." Hearing this the old man spoke as fast as he could, "HowcouldIhelpyouNaruto?" This Naruto to chuckle slightly as the Hokage realised how quickly he spoke, "Oh, sorry Naruto. How could I help you?" "Well, you could start by taking more control over the village, you gave the civilian council too much power and that caused this to happen. Call a meeting after you leave, and when you go in take control and, if you need to, make sure the councils know that you are the Hokage and as such this is your village." "Thank you Naruto, I'll be sure to do that. Now, can I ask you how you found out about the Nine-Tails and your parents?" "Oh that's simple, the Nine-Tails told me herself." "NARUTO, DON'T BELIEVE WH... wait 'herself'?" "Yeah, she's a girl, and also her name's Kurama." **'Naruto, bring him into the seal and I'll talk to him' **"Old man, Kurama-chan wants me to take you into the seal, so that she can talk to you." "Okay Naruto, if you trust her. Now how do we get into the seal?" "Put your hand on my shoulder and close your eyes."

_Naruto's Mindscape_

"Naruto? Where are you?" He was answered by a distant voice to his left, "Down here old man!" Arriving in the room, the first thing Sarutobi noticed was the beautiful redhead Naruto was stood next to. **"Greetings, Hokage." **"Wait, you're the Nine-Tails?" **"I prefer Kurama, but yes. Now I wanted to tell you what really happened on Naruto's birthday..."**

_After a repeat of the story_

**"... and that's why I had a Sharingan in my eyes at the start of the attack." **"It makes sense. I trust you Kurama." **"Thank you. Now I believe that it's about time you left, I have to get some sleep, because 'someone' talked to me all night." **She finished with a mock glare at Naruto. "Alright, come on old man let's leave."

_Back outside_

"Believe me now?" "Yes Naruto I believe you. Now, you said you had one more thing to tell me about?" "Oh yeah, I have the Rinnegan, except mines mixed with a Sharingan." The old man's jaw dropped, as he thought he couldn't be surprised any more by Naruto, "T-t-the Rinnegan? As in the eyes of the Sage of the Six Paths?" "The same ones and I'll tell you what they do..."

_Explanation__ of the Rinnegan's abilities and the Sharingan's as well_

"... so yeah, that's everything." "Could I see them Naruto?" "Of course." Channeling chakra to his eyes, Naruto looked at the Hokage who nodded, and then stopped channeling chakra. "And you surprise me again Naruto. No more or I might have a heart attack." "Oh yeah, Kurama-chan's gonna be training me to become a badass ninja and then in a few years I'm gonna take that hat away from you! But, now I'll release the seal and go sign out with Katsumi-nee-chan." "Bye Naruto." "See ya old man!" Jumping out of the bed, he ran out of the room and found Katsumi. "Naruto-kun! There's two people who want to see you. Don't worry, they're the same age as you!" She said after seeing his worried look about more adults looking for him. "Thanks Nee-chan!" With that he ran down the corridor to go to the waiting room. Walking in he saw a boy and girl sat next to each other, who looked up when he walked in, and smiled. "Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage!" "I'm Arashi." The boy spoke with a lazy tone, reminding Naruto of Shikamaru, one of the only people who he could talk to, without their parents taking them away. The girl however, just gave a small glare at Arashi, "You need to be more happy Arashi, by the way I'm Manami!" "So... why are you here for me?" Arashi just looked bored and said, "It's about your eyes..." Naruto started looking around for an exit, the old man told him that his eyes were an S-Class secret due to their abilities and if these people knew about them they probably would be spies. "... because we have them too." "I was told they were extinct so there's no wa-" "Really?" This came from Manami who stood next to Arashi, both of them looking at him with the same red, ringed eyes that were almost glowing with power. "Oh. Well, I might as well join in." Naruto spoke while his eyes changed, rings pulsing from the center and his whole eye changing to become crimson red.


	3. Chapter 3

**The multi-bloodline experiment**

"Human talking/SHOUTING"  
>'Human thinkingmental communication'  
><strong>"DemonDemon in human form/Summon speaking/SHOUTING"  
>'DemonDemon in human form/Summon thinking/mental communication'  
><em>"Jutsu"<em>**

_Chapter 3 - The Experiment and Training__  
><em>

"So then... how come we all have these eyes then?" "You don't know of the experiment?" Arashi had sat back down, resuming his position in the chair, lazy eyes staring up at Naruto. "Huh? What experiment?" Manami sighed before sitting down and gesturing next to her for Naruto to sit, which he did and waited for one of the two to talk, "First, I'm guessing you know about Orochimaru of the Sannin and his experiments, usually to mess with people's DNA and edit people's genetics to make an army for himself." "So, he did an experiment with us and we got these eyes, with him intending to make us his slaves?" "Not just that but more, he made it so that, depending on our affinities, we would be able to recreate chakra-based bloodlines, like the First Hokage's wood style. When you combine this with the Rinnegan, that gives us an affinity to all five elements, you get people who can recreate every chakra-based bloodline, after training that is as mixing chakra natures is difficult." Naruto just blinked, then blinked again at the power that Orochimaru had given them. "But, why would he do an experiment like this and then leave us in the village when he left. Why wouldn't he have just take us with him, if he wanted power so much?" He looked to Manami, as Arashi seemed to have gone to sleep, "According to what I've heard, he doesn't even know that there was any survivors from his experiment, as we were the only children out of the fifty orphans that he tested on. Before he could get any results, the Third Hokage discovered the lab that we were in, and forced him out of the village." Naruto heard this, then keeled over in the pain caused by the memory seal, that was placed on him by the Hokage to hold back the memories of the experiment, breaking and causing hours worth of memories to appear in his mind, with Kurama not awake, or even aware of what was happening, to sort through the memories first...

_Flashback - Four Years Ago_

A man with pale white skin and long black hair stood in a room, leaning over a desk, writing on a scroll with his brush and ink. When he turned around, purple markings could be seen around his snake-like eyes, and his face held a grin, 'Today's the day, the final DNA strands are being added and I find the results. Might as well go see who's still alive.' After this thought, he moved his hand down the table slightly and channeled chakra through his hand, causing a seal to react and a door to appear next to his desk. Standing up straight, he walked into the room of human sized test tubes, some empty and some with children inside. Pulling a clipboard from the wall, he looked down at the list of names, most of them with lines through the writing, however there were five names still visible down, "Ayaka Honda", "Manami (last name unknown)", "Katsu Yamauchi", "Arashi (last name unknown)" and "Naruto Uzumaki." Creating a shadow clone to hold the clipboard, the man walked past the test tubes, peering into them before speaking to his clone, "Get rid of the name Katsu Yamauchi, he's dead and then start the next stage." Grabbing a brush from the wall, the clone put a line through the name and pressed a button on the wall that caused liquid to be injected into each of the children still alive, before the door burst open and the Hokage came in and shouted, "Orochimaru! Surrender and you won't die here!" The now identified Orochimaru let out a chuckle and spoke, "Ah Sensei, good to see you, I'm afraid that's not an option. _**Striking Shadow**_**_ Snakes_.**" Instead of aiming at the Hokage, Orochimaru pointed his hand at a canister on his left side, that burst into smoke pellets that exploded when they hit the floor. By the time the smoke had cleared, Orochimaru had disappeared and the Hokage had four ANBU around him, "Each of you, check on those children." Then he noticed Naruto, and body flickered over to the side of his test tube as the last drops of liquid entered through his arm. Pulling the boy out of the test tube, he checked his pulse and found it was faint, but still there. Sending out a pulse of chakra, signalling the medics to enter the room and tend to Naruto, when two of the ANBU appeared next to him with two of the other children in their arms, and placed them next to Naruto for the medics before speaking, "These two are still alive, but the other two were dead by the time we reached them. As far as we looked, there didn't seem to be anything out of place, or different about them." One of the medics stood up and spoke, "No injuries to report of, Lord Hokage, but all three have at least chunin levels of chakra, with Naruto having around high jonin level-" "But ho-" "I wasn't finished, all three of them have an affinity to each element, possibly even able to mix the natures." The Hokage and the ANBU stood there for a minute, sputtering before they could form a coherent sentence, "How is that possible? No one has ever had an affinity to all five natures." "I don't know Lord Hokage, but there does seem to be a large amount of chakra circulating around their eyes." The Hokage leaned down over Naruto and move his eyelid up, before gasping in surprise, "ANBU, check what the eyes of the other two look like." Following his orders they reported to him, "The eyes are red with rings around the pupil and tomoe on the rings. Is there something special with these eyes?" "Well with the small pupil and rings surrounding it, I would say that it was the Rinnegan, the eyes of the Sage of the Six Paths, but the red part and tomoe make me think Sharingan. Knowing Orochimaru, it could just be a Genjutsu or Transformation to make it look like that and then he moved the chakra to their eyes to further the illusion. We won't know until they're older and see if they awaken their Dojutsu or if it was just an illusion. Still though, if these are really the eyes, the council will demand they be put in CRA (Clan Restoration Act) not caring whether or not they can be transferred by blood. This is an S-Class secret, if this is told to anyone all of you in this room will be tortured to find out who spoke about it, and the person you tell shall be killed. The only people that can talk about it are me, and those three when they decide, after the memory seal, that we are going to put on them now, breaks." The ANBU and Hokage got around the children, and each child had the hand of an ANBU over the small of their back, who spoke _**"Memory, Seal."**_**  
><strong>

_Flashback End_

Naruto opened his eyes, he was laid on the floor with Arashi and Manami looking at him. "The memory seal broke did it?" Arashi questioned him and he just nodded. "Good, that'll make it easier for us. Because we are all the same age, and all have this same power, what do you say to training together Naruto?" "Sounds good, I have someone else I'll be training with, but that's at night so it shouldn't get in the way." This time, Manami spoke, "Who'd train a kid in the night time?" 'Kurama-chan, can I tell them?' **'They seem to be trustworthy, but it's your choice.'** 'Ok, I'll tell them.' "Have you heard the story of the Nine-Tails?" Looking at their nods, he continued, "The Fourth Hokage never killed the Nine-Tails, instead he sealed her inside of me." He lifted up his shirt to show his seal. "What does this have to do with your training? And 'her'?" "Well, the Nine-Tails is a girl called Kurama, she's pretty cool. And she's going to train me using her chakra." Arashi and Manami stood still, not saying anything before Arashi spoke up, "Wait, you have Kurama sealed inside of you, meaning that you technically saved the village as it would've been destroyed had you not been there. The villagers are ignorant. They do not see the difference between a kunai and the scroll it's sealed in." Naruto was relieved, he wasn't going to lose his new friends. "So then, how are we going to train, are we going to have a schedule or are we just going to do whatever we feel like?" "Well..." Arashi dug his hand around in his pocket, before pulling out a scroll, "I made this schedule for me and Manami, but since we have most of the same abilities, at least until we train, this should fit us. But when we have trained enough in all of this, maybe after two years, you can make your own schedule to focus on whatever you want to. Some things being stuff like, creating your own jutsu and practicing them, creating or advancing your own taijutsu style, choosing a ninja art to train alone or advancing your training in a chakra nature as we won't be able to master them in the two years of us all doing the same training. Right, so anyway here's the schedule you asked for." He passed it to Naruto, who read it showing what their training would look like:**  
><strong>

_Schedule for weekdays at the Academy:  
><em>_6.45 - 7: Create 300 shadow clones to go to library and assign them tasks  
><em>_7 - 8: Physical workout: Push-ups and sit-ups (Increase Gravity Seals every other week on Sundays)  
><em>_8 - 2 pm: Go to Academy  
><em>_2 - 3: Practicing Taijutsu katas  
><em>_3 - 4: Fire Style Training  
>4 - 5: Wind Style Training<br>5 - 6: Lightning Style Training  
>6 - 7: Earth Style Training<br>7 - 8: Water Style Training  
>8 - 9: Rinnegan Training<br>9 - 10: Meditate while d_ispelling clones at library, 5 per minute, and look over information learned_  
><em>_  
>Schedule for weekends:<br>__6.45 - 7: Create 450 shadow clones to go to library and assign them tasks  
><em>_7 - 9: Physical workout: Push-ups and sit-ups (Increase Gravity Seals every other week on Sundays)  
><em>_9 - 10: Punches and kicks on wooden block  
><em>_10 - 12: Practicing Taijutsu katas (research at library for style if one hasn't been found)  
><em>_12 - 1.30 pm: Fire Style training  
><em>_1.30 - 3: Wind Style training  
><em>_3 - 4.30: Lightning Style training  
><em>_4.30 - 6: Earth Style training  
><em>_6 - 7.30: Water style training  
><em>_7.30 - 9: Rinnegan Training  
><em>9 - 10: Meditate while d<em>ispelling clones at library, 5 per minute, and look over information<em>__ _learned_

Naruto just smiled and handed Arashi the scroll back, "Looks good. I know a way for us to be on the same genin team when we graduate from the academy by the way." This got Arashi and Manami's attention, they wanted to be on the same team, as they would already have teamwork and an understanding of each other's skills, and they would be able to work together nearly all of the time. "So... what is it?" "It involves me being the dead-last through the Academy, and you two being the top of the class; Kunoichi of the year, and Rookie of the year. This is because they always team the three together so the team has an 'equal' balance of skill. We all know after these six years, the other teams will be genin level, but we'll be much higher. Anyway, limit your skills to only showing that you are good enough to be the top two, and I'll make it look like I barely pass. Haven't you heard of the saying 'Deception is a ninja's greatest tool'?" He added the last part at their looks, that were questioning as to why they needed to hide their skill as well, if they wanted to be the top of the class. "Right, anyway I've got to go, Kurama-chan will want to start training me soon." "But, you said she was going to train you at night?" Manami questioned him, not having looked out the window to see how dark it was, and Naruto just sweatdropped, "Erm, Manami you do realise it's pretty late right now, and Kurama's been telling me we'd have to start soon, or we couldn't get the basics done." Manami turned, looking out the window and seeing it was night, before turning back looking sheepish, "Oops, sorry to keep you Naruto." "Ahh, no problem, now then, see ya!" He disappeared so fast they thought he body flickered, "He sure is enthusiastic." Arashi commented, getting a nod from Manami, "We should probably go too, we need to be ready for our training." With that they left too.

_Naruto's mindscape_

"So, Kurama-chan, what do I need to do to be able to control your chakra?" **"Well first, you need to take the tag off of my necklace, and then channel chakra down your right arm and into each finger, while holding a half ram seal with your left hand. With your right hand you need to grab your stomach, where the seal is, and twist." **"Ok, I trust you." Following her orders, he opened the seal, "Now what?" **"Now reach out and grab a hold of my chakra, and pull it out of me." **"Right, got it." He extended his arms, trying to grab her chakra, until he found it and began to pull.

_In another part of the seal_

"Minato! What do we do? He's trying to get the Nine-Tail's chakra! Who goes to help, me or you?" "Kushina, stay calm, if you didn't notice, Naruto trusts the fox, and she is letting him take her chakra. Now about which one of us goes, I say we both go to see him because this is our only chance." "Ok, let's go then." With that the two people disappeared.

_Back with Naruto_

Next to Naruto, two people appeared, one man and one woman. The woman had long red hair, looked beautiful and wore a green dress. The man was tall, and had spiky blonde hair, like Naruto's but longer, he wore a white trench coat that had flames at the bottom and the kanji for 'Fourth Hokage' on the back. When Naruto noticed them, he looked on in shock before finding his voice, "Dad? And is that... Mum? How are you here?" Minato spoke first, "When I created the seal, I added parts of our souls and the last of our chakra into it. I did it so that when you were about to release the Nine-Tails - or Kurama as she is called - I would appear and fix the seal, and when you wanted to control Kurama's chakra, your mother would appear. What we didn't expect, though, was such a young version of you attempting to control her chakra, and Kurama actually letting you do it." "Hi, Naruto-kun. I'm so happy I get to meet you, as I am sure your father is too, but we don't have much time. We might as well speed up the process of taking Kurama's chakra away by pulling with you." When she said that, both of them grabbed onto the chakra with Naruto and began to pull. After about two minutes of pulling on chakra and talking some more, they managed to take a lot of chakra out of Kurama, and it formed a ball about the size of the Hokage monument above them, then Minato and Kushina began to fade. Kurama, getting an idea, said to Naruto, **"Quick! Naruto activate your Rinnegan and you should be able to see their souls. Grab them an put them into the seal before you close it up again." **Moving quickly he grabbed the souls of his parents, that were beginning to float away, and pushed them into the seal, before tightening the seal back up to how it was before. Naruto, not seeing any difference, questioned Kurama, "Why did I need to do that, nothing happened." Before Kurama could answer, a different voice spoke up, "Naruto-kun? What happened, we were about to leave." "Mum! Dad! You're still here." **"Just as I thought, when you said that part of you soul was in the seal, I started thinking of a plan to make you stay here for Naruto." **Tackling Kurama in a hug, Naruto carried on repeating, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank y-" **"Naruto, you can stop now, I get it. You're grateful." **"Sorry, Kurama-chan." **"Anyway, try calling on the chakra you pulled out, just like you would to channel it to your eyes." **As he did, he erupted in yellow and orange flames, showing he was in Kurama's chakra cloak. **"Now Naruto, de-activate the chakra cloak. When you're in my chakra cloak, it will enhance your body greatly. This means your speed and strength will have a large increase while you are like this. Also your jutsu will be a lot stronger, and you will be able to make extra arms out of the chakra. One other thing is that you will, eventually don't try it yet, make a smaller version of the Tailed Beast Bomb." **Now Minato spoke up, "After your training, this would be much easier for you. This will be because I'm going to teach you my jutsu, the Rasengan and Flying Thunder God and the Rasengan is based off of the Tailed Beast Bomb." He put his hand out, and formed a Rasengan. Naruto activated his Rinnegan, to get a look at the jutsu and he got an understanding of how it worked. He then put his own hand out, and started to form a Rasengan of his own, "No, Naruto stop! It's dangerous!" Naruto didn't listen, and managed to get a half-sized Rasengan, before it de-stabilised and exploded, sending him flying back. Minato was beside him in a second, praising and scolding him, "Naruto, while that was amazing for a first try, I told you it was dangerous, as the only other person who knows this jutsu, my sensei, had to go through different steps to be able to perform the jutsu." Naruto only heard the part about his dad's sensei though, and as soon as Minato had finished talking, he burst out, "Who was your sensei? Would he train me? Would he know who I was?" "You mean you don't know him?" He got a head shake in return, "We told him he was your godfather, have you never met him?" Naruto just shook his head again, "Nope, I've lived alone since I was four when the orphanage kicked me out." Both felt a large amount of killing intent and turned to see Kushina looking like a demon, "If I was still alive, the orphanage wouldn't exist anymore." "Mum, please calm down!" She felt Naruto grab hold of her hand, and instantly stopped channeling killing intent and looked at Naruto with a smile on her face, Minato just sweatdropped at the mood change. **"Sorry to stop all of this, but Naruto needs to start his training on my chakra cloak." **"Alright, let's go Kurama-chan!"


End file.
